You got to be kidding me!
by StevDown
Summary: How do you make a bad day worse? By getting dragged into a game by your crazy PS2, that's how! a SI story. rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

You got to be kidding me! By stevdown.

Chapter 1 Don't piss off your PS2!

**Author's note.** don't blame me for writing this SI. Blame Fuelled by Pocky, Lizardios, UltraBeing,Tabansi232, Armless-phelan, Kuro V. Higarashi and his writing parter,Reiko S. Yoshihiro. All of them are writing damn good SI fics, so go and read their stuff!

**Disclaimer**. You expect me to own square soft?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever had one of those days?

Well I'm just in the middle of one and it's just getting worse by the minute. First of all my prick of a boss had been busting my ass all day over a mistake that my dope smoking prick of a co-worker made. And now, when I finally get away from work I get caught in a bloody rainstorm! Now, you may think that's a bit of a over statement but when you see ducks running for cover that's when you know its lashing down. So now I'm soaked to the skin and I'm not even half way home.

Can it get any better?

At my flat I peel off the sponge that use to called itself a jacket and head to my bedroom to change. After getting changed, I grabbed one of the two things that keep me sane and headed to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. I walk into the living room, a large cup coffee clasped in both hands and my MP3 player blaring in my ears. I sit down in front of my PS2 and try to decide what I'm going to play. I don't think I could live with out my PS2 or my MP3 player. My gaze looks over my game collection._ Beyond good and evil? Na, great game but a little too short. Ico? Maybe. I need the next two .Hack game to see how it ends. I'm not in the mood to be running around with a shotgun so half-life and resident evil_ _are out._ My eyes landed on the games at the end. _Hell, lets go with the classics! _I picked up the final fantasy games and looked at them. Number 7 was out, I knew ever bloody inch of that game. FF8? Nope. The story good but the junction system is a pain to use. I like Zidane and Vivi but that was the last game I completed so I ain't going back to it.

Final Fantasy 10 it is then!

I open the PS2 disk tray and put in the disk. Sitting back on the sofa, I sigh and take a sip of my coffee "Man what a shitty day.". While not my favorite of the final fantasy games it did have a damn good storyline and one of my favorite characters, hey Auron is just plain badass! The intro had just reached the final fantasy 10 logo when it froze. "If you died on me, then I am buying a X-box!" I jump out of my seat. I press the reset button, and was surprised to see that the logo was still on the tv screen. "What the hell..." I muttered. I reached around the back of the PS2 and switched it off. Looking back I was surprised to see that the logo was still on screen. Leaning back I stared at the tv. Then the lights dimmed. Then I started to feel ill.

Next thing I know, I'm falling down a tunnel made of binary code and microchips towards a bright light. As I'm falling this tunnel, a voice came out of nowhere. "Here I am doing you a favor and you threaten to replace me with a damn X-box!" my eyes widen as I reach the light.

Next thing I know I'm pushing myself up off the ground and I'm looking down at grass. _Grass_? As I'm picking myself up I look down and find my clothing has changed. Instead of the shirt and jeans I was wearing,now I'm wearing a gray tunic, black baggy pants and boots. Around my waist was a belt with two short swords. There was also a bag nearby and I found that I had a pair of goggles around my neck. As I looked about I was stuck by the fact that I knew where I was.

The ml'hen highroad.

_No frigging way... _I can't believe what my eyes are telling me. But its true.

I am in Spira.

I am in final fantasy 10.

"how do you like it Steven?" that same voice from the tunnel came from behind me. I spin around, snatching the short swords from their places on the belt and holding them with the blades pointed down, like a twin blade from .Hack. I found myself looking at a seven year old girl. "We meet at last, Miss PS2." I knew that this girl was my PS2. Don't ask me how, I just do. "Well your faster on the uptake then the others." I gave her my best attempt at a death glare at that comment. It didn't work. She gives me a smile which would have been more at home on the face of a shark. All teeth and ill intent."why did you bring me here." the smile didn't change "I thought it would be fun." Fun? She thought that being in Spira with Sin running around is going to be fun? "Go to Luca. I will meet you there and explain what's going on." with that she disappears.

I sheath the short swords and picked up the bag. So here I am, stuck in Spira with no idea how I'm going to get home. I have no fighting experience and I never killed anything before in my life.

Absolutely fucking brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

You got to be kidding me! By stevdown.

Chapter 2 You want me to do what!?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing apart from my twisted little mind...

**Author note** Reiko, the first part of this chapter is for you. You gave me the idea and I ran with it!

---------------------------------------------------------------

As I'm walking, I take a look around to get my bearings. Not surprisingly, I don't have a clue where the hell I am. The kid told me that I was near the Mil'hem highroad but that's about all I know. I hear a familiar sound "kewk!" and I found myself face to face which a Chocobo that was staring back at me. "Um, aren't you suppose to be running away from me?" Instead I was getting the Chocobo version of a death-glare. I stand there looking at this Chocobo when I here something.

The chirping of baby chicks.

I freeze at the sound. _Oh fuck! If this bird thinks that I'm going to hurt the chicks, it attack._ I smile and start to back away "Look, I'm going away." right then the Chocobo decided that I wasn't going away fast enough and pulled it's head back and fluffed its wings out. My eyes widen at this and I dive to the left just in time to dodge the ball of magical energy that shoots through the space I was just standing in. _That was choco ball! _With a "KEWK!!" it flings itself at me and I take off running.

After running like hell with a over sized canary with the beak of death pecking the shit out of me. I finally reach the mil'hem highroad at which point the big fucking birdie decides to leave me alone. "I ..gasp..just got the crap beating...gasp...out of me by a goddamn Chocobo!" As I'm gasping for breath, I realized that this was the road to Luca and that my arms and most of my back had been scratched by the Chocobo. _Wait a second,there has to be potions in the bag! "_Steven, you are a moron!" I take off the bag and look at it. It was the same as the one Kite has in the hack games. A long bag with a single strap and a zip. I open the bag and look inside and there was a number of small bottles and other items. I pull out a blue bottle and down it in one shot. Instantly, I feel a tingling feeling like pins and needles running down my arms and back. As the feeling faded away,I noticed that all the scratches were gone. "Better check what's in this bag later." slung it back over my shoulder and started walking down mil'hem highroad. Then something struck me. "Where are all the damn fiends." then I saw why there was no fiends here.

I saw dead men walking.

The crusaders were marching to mushroom rock road. Its a unnerving sight, to see so many marching to what I knew would be their death. I walk the rest of the way to Luca in silence.

Finally, I reach Luca and realize something. _just where in the hells am I going to meet the pain in the neck that brought me to spira?_ I head down the stairs to where the square is. And there she is waiting for me. I stop to look at her. Instead of the jeans and vest that she had been wearing when I first met her, she was now waring something totally different. What had caused me to stop was the fact I knew what she was wearing. On her head was a orange cap that was the spitting image of Kite's from hack. The blue and white shirt she had on was the same as Justin's from Grandia. And to top it all off, a pair of brown shorts like Monica's from dark chronicle, but her feet were bare. "Well finally!" She snorted. _Did she know how long that road is?_ Grabbing my hand she takes me into the Cafe nearby. Inside we take a table and sit down. "We can't talk in here! There's to many people!" She grabs the menu and looks at me " Don't worry I made it so nobody can listen to what we going to talk about and if this is going to take some time, its better to do it over some food. you want anything to eat?" I shake my head " I just seen the crusaders marching to mushroom rock road. That sight kind of killed off my appetite." She sighs " Yes I can see that." A waitress walked over "Would you like to order anything?" we don't answer for a second then the girl replied "A coke and a number 3 coffee." _Coke? What the hell? _My confusion must have showing on my face "I had to change parts of the game to get you into the story line. I borrowed bits and peaces from other games too." _Well that explained why I look like a twin blade then._ I open my mouth to askmy PS2 what she meant by that when the waitress came back over with our order. She put the familiar red and white can down first with a glass full of ice. Then she put down my coffee. I take a sip of the coffee "How do I get back home." the reply came straight back at me "Kill Yu Yevon." I snort at that comment "You expect me to walk up to a very powerful bastard and kick his head in?" The girl smiles at me like she knows a inside joke. What about time? Its going to take a while running around with Yuna and Tidus." She waves a hand about "Don't worry about it. Until you beat the game, only five to ten minuets will have passed. And you need to give me a name." I put down the coffee and think about this before finally deciding "Aisha." Aisha gave me a uninterested look and a shrug of the shoulders. "here." and Aisha throws a pouch at me. I open it to find it full of coins. "I take it that this is gil."Aisha nods and I toss the bag up and down "its the paycheck from your last job." what ever it was, judging by how heavy the pouch is, it payed well. "And you should have something to eat. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." With that Aisha downs the coke and vanishes right in front of me. I sigh and decide as I'm here I might as well get something to eat. I didn't get a chance to even think about dinner before this happened.

After paying for everything I walk out the Cafe and I couldn't help but get the feeling that Aisha had been bullshitting me. And it didn't sit well with me at all. I head in the general direction of where one of the waitresses had told me there was a inn. As I walked, I found that Luca is larger then what square soft showed you. All around the inside of the ring of docks were buildings, most were shops but some were apartment buildings. It was as I passed one of the shops that something got my attention. I pause for a second and look down at myself. I grin and walk into the shop. Shortly after I bought the items that I wanted and I head off to find a inn. Finally I find the inn that I was looking for only for the innkeeper to start glaring at me as soon as I enter. _The ijite thinks I'm Al Bled because of the goggles_. I was proven right as soon as I reached the desk."What are you doing here." wordlessly I put the money pouch on the desk."Room." I snarl out. If there's one thing I dislike its unreasonable hatred. Hating somebody for such a simple thing like color or race, I just don't get it. The two of us stare at each other. In the end the innkeeper's greed overrides his desire to throw me out.

I get a room and when I get there I find that it's the littlest, most shitty room the bastard had. But it had a bed, and that all that matters to me right now. I toss the bad onto the bed and open it up._ Its_ _time to see what's goodies are in here._ First thing I take out are all the bottles, As I already know these are healing items I put them to the side to be looked at later. Next was a small thin blank metal plate. I turn it over to look at the other side but it was also blank. Puzzled, I run my fingers over the metal plate only for it to ripple like I just tossed a stone into a pool of water. As the ripples died out, I found myself holding my sphere grid. _I will take a look at you later._ It went on the bed beside the potions and I went back to the bag. I sure as hell didn't expect what came out next. My MP3 player. Then I took out three soft back novels and two large notebooks which were held together by a elastic band. the novels were my favorite books. I open one of the notebooks only to find it full of notes and drawings. Two things about it worried me.

One, it was notes and drawings that were about Sin.

Second, they were all in my handwriting.

_Ok, that's messed up. _The notebooks and the novels went onto the bed. Next out was a smaller bag which was full of travel gear. There was even some travel food. Then it was a old friend, my battered old leather jacket. And that was everything. So the next plan of action was to use the item that I had bought. I pick up the bag's strap and start to attach the first of four pouches. My idea was quite simple,each of the pouches was to hold a healing item for easy access. I don't think I have the time to take my bag off and unzip it to get a potion in the middle of a fight. Phoenix downs were one of the items I wanted in easy reach, so that left three pouches. I start sorting the bottles out, seeing what was what. _The test tube with clear water and the sign of yevon must be holy water. I know the small blue bottles are potions._ I pick up a green bottle and wasn't surprised to find that I could read the spiran writing. _So the green bottles are antidotes and so that makes the small tubes with ash in them phoenix downs. the needles must be softs._ After putting every thing back in the bag and the poisons ,phoenix downs and antidotes into pouches I decide to get some sleep. Just before I fall asleep one last thought hit me.

_What did Aisha mean about me having a big day tomorrow?_


	3. Chapter 3

You got to be kidding me! By stevdown

Chapter 3 Messing with my mind

Disclaimer No, I still don't own FF X.

--------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!"

I jolt up off the bed as those words were screamed into my ear. Aisha was standing there with a grin at the sight of me jumping out of my skin."Fryd dri ramm fyi dhyd vun?!"I'm giving her my best attempt at a death glare, which isn't much considering that I'm mostly brain dead in the morning until I get my hands on a cup of coffee. So it isn't working on the twisted little cow as her grin just gets bigger. Aisha had a smug little grin on her face. "I wasn't sure it was going to work."

"Fryd ryja tet oui meddma pae..."

_Ok, just when did I start talking in Al Bled?_ Suddenly I strikes me what Aisha is talking about and is looking so smug about. I grab Aisha by the vest "If you ever fuck around with my mind again, I don't care if your my only way back home, I will kill you!" The threat didn't even make her blink. Instead, she smirked right back at me and hands me a plastic cup of coffee. I took it from her and had a sip. _Ahh, that was good_. I let Aisha drop to the ground as I got the caffeine hit I need in the morning to think straight.

"Now that you can think straight, I'm going to tell you about your history in spira. It's not like you dropped out of the sky, after all. You lost both your parents in one of Sin last attacks before Braska's calm. After that you were taken in by the nearest temple of Yevon, but you left after you started asking questions that Yevon didn't want to be asked."Judging by the notebooks, that would be Sin that she's talking about. That would piss Yevon off. I held up a hand to stop her"What temple was I raised at and how... interesting a reception I get at the temples?"

Aisha shrugged "As long as you don't walk into the temple there shouldn't be a problem. As for what temple you were brought up in, well that I will let you find out."_Ok now I know she's B.S. me!_

"Oh, by the way you have a appointment at the number 5 dock in half a hour. Don't forget!"And with that she vanishes again.

Half a hour later, I'm walking to dock 5 with no idea about what Aisha planning. But as soon as I come into sight of the dock, I see how Aisha is planning to get me into the storyline. _That's a Al Bled Ship! _And can you guess who was waiting for me at the top of the dock?

Yes ladies and gentlemen,it's Rikku!

"Are you the scholar that Cid hired?" I nod dumbly, If she was here then this ship was heading towards the ruined temple that we would find Tidus. Rikku lead me aboard the Al Bled ship. _Scholar? Why did she call me that? _But why would they go to the temple? Then I'm struck by the urge to smack myself. _The Airship! Damn it Steven, your smarter then this! _I was snapped out of my thoughts by rikku talking to me. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she turns to face me "I asked what's your name."

"Ur, ed cdajeh."

"That's a weird name." _I get the feeling that I'm going to get that a lot._ Rikku leads me below decks This should be interesting, you don't see below decks in the game. I make a mental note to memorize as much of the ship as possible. If this one is anything like the one the Al Bled take Yuna to when they kidnap her in Luca, it could come in very handy at the rescue. _Somehow I don't see myself playing for the besaid aurochs. Anyway I can't swim. That's something, how much can I interfere with the storyline? _Aisha told me that she changed somethings around but she didn't say what. I get the feeling that something going to hit me out of nowhereand that it isn't going to be nice. Inside the ship Rikku had lead me to a small cabin and between the bed and the writing desk, it was tiny. _So its going to be give the new guy the worst cabin then. I can live with that. _I wave my hand into the cabin "Come in and tell me about the job I was hired for." I think I know what it is, but I would like to be sure. Its cramped as hell but I manage to put away all my gear (What little there was of it) While Rikku talked.

"We're heading towards some newly recovered ruins. After we check them out, we then move on to the main prize." Yep as I thought, I'm to translate anything that they find. It would explain why she called me a scholar. "So how long until we reach these ruins?" rikku bites her bottom lip "Um, about three weeks."

This is going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

You got to be kidding me! By stevdown

Chapter 4 enter Tidus!

**Author's note.** Don't blame me if Rikku a bit OOC. Funnily I find her hard to write.

**Disclaimer.** Yes, like I own square soft!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a LONG three weeks.

But a number of things has helped me keep my sane. I finally managed to take a look at my sphere grid and had quiet a nasty shock. It was what you would expect, hit points, strength, defense, a smattering of white magic. But what shocked me was the name of my first skill.

It was called stasis sword.

Yes, static sword. If you every played final fantasy tactics, you would know that's the name of Agrias Oak's first holy sword skill. Amazed at this, I looked over the rest of the skills and they were all holy knight skills. And this raised a lot more questions that are bugging the hell out of me. The second thing was my MP3 player and the books that Aisha had brought into Spria. Just then, Rikku ran into my cabin.

"Fa vehymmo raha!"

I shot up off the bed, grabbing my back pack and stuffed the book I had just been reading into it. Grinning at Rikku, we dashed off up to the deck. The two of us have become friends over the last three weeks, mostly because she has been stuck babysitting me. And I can tell you Rikku has been as bored as me. It was good to be finally be doing something!

There was a nasty bite in the air. I was hit by the cold air as I got onto the deck. _Tidus wasn't kidding when he said was cold here! Its bloody freezing!_ There at the front of the deck, was my current pain in the neck, brother. For some strange and indisputable reason, brother just didn't like me. Hell, most of the crew of the ship didn't like me apart from Rikku. In the first couple of days, I got the feeling that the crew didn't think that I was needed. Rikku walked up to her brother and started yelling back at him and pocking him on the chest. After giving her brother a good dressing down, which was very funny to see. It took every thing I had not to burst out laughing at. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some of the other al bled trying not to smile at the sight as well. _It seems like __Brother__ isn't well liked._ After the show was over, Rikku walked over to me.

"If I had been on this ship any longer, I would have killed that prat that you call a brother."

she giggled at this. It was no secret that me and brother hated each other. How do you think I ended up with the worst cabin on board this tub? I looked over to where a number of al bled were standing.

"I take it that they are the landing party?"

Rikku grinned "Yep, that's them! Come on!" Rikku dragged me over to them. We spent a couple of moments talking. I sent the time trying to see how experienced they were. I got the impression that they we trying to judge me too. I turned around at Brother voice.

"Rikku femm mayt dra knuib."

That didn't bother me. I already knew that Rikku would be the leader so I was fine with it. So, I started down the ladder to the boats. The rest of the group followed me. Soon we were heading to baaj temple. We came to a stop at what looked like a ruined dock. I was first off the boat and I turned around to grab the rope that was thrown to me. After tyeing the boat up we waited for the others coming behind us. I drew my short swords as Rikku came up along side me. My eyes never stopped moving, the low lieing mist made it hard to see things but I could make out the temple and what looked like a hole on one of the walls. _That looks like our way in. _In silence,we headed off to the hole. The hole lead us to a passage way. At one end was some double doors and at the other side was a single large door. We headed thought the large door. I knew that it would lead to where the fayth was.

By the look on their faces, I guess the last thing that the al bled was expecting was for this ruin to be a temple. We hear what sounds like a battle happening behind the double doors. As one, we head to the sounds. I watched as one of our party planted a explosive charge on the door. We back off and explode the bomb. _Yep there's Tidus._ He was looking a bit worse for ware but he wasn't my problem. The rather large beastie behind him was. Rikku walked forward and with a nod of the head, asked me to join her. Tidus looks at us surprised.

"Your on my side? Cool!"

_you won't be saying that later Tidus. _Me and Tidus charge the sucker at the same time. Tidus being the dumb jock that he is charges it head on while I try to flank it. I score two deep wounds into its side while it's detracted with Tidus and it span around to face me faster then I could have thought possible. I jump backwards as Tidus gets a large wound on its back. Rikku, who had been hanging around behind us darted past me holding something. _And judging by Tidus's face, I shouldn't be here anymore!_ I turn to run away and only get a couple of steps before the blast knocks me off my feet.

"cunno." she replies in a tone that make me think that she don't really think so. Tidus smiles at us and next thing he knows, there's a knife at his throat. I pick myself off the ground as they talk about killing Tidus. As i dust myself off, rikku looks over at me as if asking me what I thought.

"Mad'c dyga ed ptlg du dra creb. Ev ed ec y fiend fa lyh yefyoc gemm ed mydah."

She nods at this and walk up to tidus.

"Cunno."

And with one punch, sends him into lala land.

"E's dygehk ed pylg du dra creb. Ajanoputo amca, lralg uid drec dasbma."

The next couple of hours, I spend scrambling around looking for any thing. But after a fruitless search we found nothing. For such a large place there wasn't really anywhere to go. As we are leaving I ,make a mental note to ask Rikku to make a note of where this place was. Yuna may want to come here. As we got to the ship, we found that brother was going ape shit over Rikku bringing Tidus back to the ship. Just seeing this makes me want to go over there and knock his lights out. Finally he walk off shouting orders and we are under way to the airship. I wouldn't have any thing to with recovering the airship so I went back to my cabin and to get something to eat.

It was a case of hurry up and wait.

I must have falling asleep after getting to my cabin because the next thing I know, Rikku's knocking on the cabin door with a metal tray of food._ Feeding time for Tidus. _I get up and move to her.

"Going to check up on our guest? Lets go."

The twoof us head up to the deck and I pull out my canteen. Hey, Tidus is going to need itand I have to start get myself into his story, its the only way I can go home.We go up to the deck and I give Tidus a wee kick to get his attention. His eyes lit up when he sees the tray of food Rikku carrying.

"Whoa! Right on!"

Tidus attacks the food with all the effort of somebody that hasn't eaten in a while. But then, he hasn't eaten since Sin attacked Zanarkand. As he starts to choke, I toss him the canteen.

"Take it easy. Its not going anywhere."

He gets up and stretches "Hello there. what's your names?"

Rikku answers for both of us. "I'm Rikku and he's Steven."

I know most of this conversion, but I'm here now. I don't know what changes Aisha did to the game to get me here so I'm going to have to be careful. Until I know what changes have been made, I'm going to sit in the background and pay attention to whatever going on. After Rikku heads back into ship to talk to Brother, me and Tidus just look out to sea. I'm quietly scared but also slightly wired, Jecht going to appear soon and then it starts. Tidus walk over to the crates and I find myself holding my breath. Who would know that with this one simple kick, the fate of spria will change forever.

My nerves are stretched thin as Tidus paces about. _Just kick the damn box! _

As if he heard me, Tidus kicks the crate.

And all hell brakes loses.

I barely have time to brace myself as Sin goes under the ship. I find myself yelling "SIN!" at the top of my voice. A geyser of water shoots up and some of the crew charge up on deck yelling. A huge wave knocks Tidus overboard and I almost follow him. At the last moment I get a handhold. Rikku watching Tidus being taken away. And the last person I expected was diving towards me to help.

Brother.

Suddenly time stops and Aisha comes dancing out of nowhere. With a smile on her face Aisha comes over to where I'm scrambling to get a better hand hold to pull myself back on board. When she reaches me, Aisha stomps on my hands. With her 'help' I lose my grip and let go.Time starts up and before I hit the water I see somebody standing beside Aisha.

The child fayth, Bahamut.

Then I hit the water and that was the last I knew.


	5. Chapter 5

You got to be kidding me! By stevdown.

Chapter 5 that's one BIG birdie!

**Author note. **Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite a number of parts of this chapter.

**Disclaimer.** Like I really own square soft.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh..."

To say that I feel like shit at this moment is a understatement! I had woken up to the taste of sand in my mouth and waves lapping around me. My body felt like a puppet that had all its strings cut and my head felt like it had been opened and filled with wet cotton wool. I can feel the darkness starting to pull me down. But just before I pass out, I think I saw somebody coming towards me. I come to just as I'm being carried into besaid village between two people. by the amount of muttering about the Al Bled, one of them must be Wakka. I open my mouth to tell him to shut the hell up when I get a flash of blond hair out of the courner of my eye. Turning my head, I'm surprised to see Tidus is the other person that's carrying me. But that sent me back into unconceance.

The next time I come to, I find myself on a bed. I still feel like shit but at lest I'm thinking clearer. I had woken up in the crusader tent in besaid and if Tidus was here to, then Aisha plan to get me into the story had worked. _But I wish it didn't have to be so painful._ My getting up off the bed had surprised the rest of the people in the tent.

"You shouldn't be moving."

I looked over to where the voice came from. Standing there was the two crusaders luzzu and gatta, tidus with a grin on his face and Wakka sulking in a corner. It looks like everybody was waiting for me. But first thing first.

"Got any coffee?"

Luzzu smiles and walks away, two seconds later he reappears holding a mug which he offers to me. Grateful ,I take the mug filled with the nectar of the gods and drain half of it in one gulp. Now that I was feeling something approaching human. Luzzu ask me the question that I was waiting for.

"Is Sin nearby?"

I shake my head._ If I remember the world map right, we were nowhere near besaid when sin showed up. But how did Sin get us here? And how much can I tell them?_

Well then, I just be selective in what I tell them.

"I don't think so. We were heading to Luca when Sin came up under the ship. The ship was hit by a wave which washed myself and tidus overboard."

Wakka perked up at this "Then you know where Tidus is from!"

I shook my head at this. "Sorry, I only talked to Tidus once and that's how I knew his name. So where are we?"

I already know that we on besaid island but they would think something wrong if I didn't ask. After a couple more questions including what happened to my shirt. Some where along the line it got into a fight and ended up being burned and torn. I didn't have a idea when that happened so I just shrugged at that. After that I put on a replacement shirt and went to explore besaid village. In the game you were only showing what was the village main street and the temple. What they didn't show was all the little things, kids playing in the street, people talking, the general hustle and bustle of life. But all of this was overshadowed by the reminders of Sin. The village was protected by a large stone wall and the gates were made out of very thick wood and reinforced by steel bracings. There was a watchtower behind the temple looking out to sea.

_How many crusaders are needed to protect besaid? 10,15? how many are needed to protect somewhere like Luca? _

My attention was brought away from my thoughts. There was something happing outside the temple.

_SHIT! Yuna's going to summon Valefor!_

I started running.

I stood in the crowd as Yuna did the dance to summon Valefor. And I gasped as Valefor answered. Seeing It on screen don't even come close to how it look like in real life. I can't even begin to describe my awe at seeing the real Valefor. The only way I could think of to describe Valefor is some kind of lizard/bird combo. Yuna reached up and ran her hand up Valefor face and scratched behind what looked like its ear. But before it took off I swear Valefor looked straight at me.

The next couple of hours were spent getting every thing ready for Yuna's good bye feast. Everybody around me was having a good time but me. I had wanted to talk to Tidus but Wakka was sticking to him like glue. Tomorrow Yuna and her party (Plus me.) Would be on there way to kilika. That dampened the mood for me as I knew sin would attack kilika. And there was the fact that something had been bugging me all night. I couldn't place it. Like a memory I couldn't quite remember.

A gasp came from behind me. Looking behind me I saw Aisha looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Aisha! I need to talk to you!"

Aisha backed away from me and disappeared.

What would scare Aisha so badly?

And why did the name Cami seem so important?


	6. Chapter 6

You have got to be kidding me! By stevdown.

Chapter 6 well it's started.

Disclaimer. Let me check, nope I still don't own square soft.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE YOU!"

I groan as Tidus yelling woke me up. At this time in the morning I need at lest two cups of coffee to wake up. I had spent most of the night think about what the hell had happened to me. It was plain that something strange had happened while I was out. Why did Aisha looked like she had seen a ghost when she seen me? Why did the name Cami seem so important? I didn't know anyone with that name.

There was too many questions and that bothered me.

I got up and was looking for the aforementioned coffee when Tidus walked over to the door to listen to Wakka and Lulu arguing. Suddenly Tidus starts waving at me to come over. Puzzled, I walked over to Tidus.

"Wakka been going on about the Al Bled. Why?"

_So, I have to start telling Tidus the truth about spira early. _

"Well, Rikku told you that Zanarkand was destroyed about a thousand years ago right?"

Tidus nods at this.

"It was a war that destroyed Zanarkand. They started making bigger and bigger weapons until Zanarkand was destroyed."

Tidus looks at me. "What has that go to do with the Al bled?"

"Yevon considers the use of any kind of machine to be heresy. The Al bled use and build machines so most of Yevon's followers consider them to be heretics. As such they are feared and hated. We have to finish this talk later. Don't tell Wakka about this little talk."

I walk away from the door as Wakka came in. I could feel his stare on my back, as if he was trying to kill me with his eyes alone. B_etter then you have tried and failed Wakka. _I stop in my tracks. Where did that thought come from? But Wakka was distracted by Tidus talking to him. AS I already know about Wakka's brother, I tuned the rest of there conversation out and started to plan for what's coming ahead._ OK. If they ask me about my plans, I say that I'm heading to luca to meet up with the group that I was with when sin appeared._ I grab my bag and start looking thought mypotions with the idea of seeing if I was short on any. And I was right to do so. I was missing several potions._ Ok now I KNOW something happened to me! _I had gotten into a fight and acting on a hunch I looked at the sphere grid. Somehow I had jumped four sphere levels. four.

_How am I getting the feeling that I got myself into some bad shit and I don't remember it?_

Annoyed I tried to go back to sleep but my mind was too active. On a whim I pull out one of the small notebooks and start to brainstorm about what could have happened. It was the only way I know how to get all the ideas that were running about my head out. After filling about three pages out, I looked up and found that Tidus and Wakka had gone to sleep. I shrug my shoulders and went back to writing.

I woke up with note book still open on my chest. And in all the notes I had written one thing stood out. I really need to talk to Aisha. She was the only one that could know what happened to me but it didn't look like she was going to talk to me. I walk out of the crusader's tent and head towards the stall that sells healing items. I check my money and decide to keep a large part of it for buying a place of the ship so I can stay close to Yuna. When I get to the stall I find someone already there. Kimahri. I don't want to end up fight the Ronso so I decide to take some preventive steps. I take a deep breath and walk up to Kimahri. "Listen, I don't intend to hurt your charge. I'm only going to travel with the group for a short time. But there may be some trouble because some people will think I'm a Al bled. I just thought that you should be warned." Kimahri looks at me before walking off. I don't know if he believed me but I really don't want to get into a fight with him. And that's for the simple fact that I think I get my ass kicked. Hopefully Kimahri will believe me. After buying some potions to replace the ones that had had been used. As I walk back up to the spot where Wakka was giving Tidus the brotherhood sword, Yuna came out of the temple.

I will admit, I am pretty worried right now. I have a plan to stay with them until we reach Luca and maybe Mushroom Rock Road. But after that, it will be down to Yuna asking me if I want to be one of her guardians. She smiled at me and I bowed "It is a honour to meet you summoner." As I did so Wakka had a amazed look on his face like he hadn't expected me to do that. As we left Besaid village, I knew I was getting another one of Wakka's death glares.

I stood a bit away from the party as they prayed for a safe journey. Kimahri was nowhere to be seen but I knew he was around. I was glancing around, the fiends were out there and I expected them to show up at any moment. After praying Tidus took off down the path ahead of us.I started to count the moments off in my head until we heard a roar ahead. We could hear the sounds of the fight coming down the path. _Well Tidus and Kimahri are getting to know each other._ As we turned around the corner the pair of them came into view. Tidus was far and away in the worse condition of the two of them. Wakka headed to stop the fight.

"That's enough!" I pulled a potion out of one of my pouches and handed it to Tidus. Tidus looked affronted, "What's his problem?" Lulu answered for him. "Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends way of fighting."_ aka blue magic. _Tidus frowned at us "what's with that guy?" I shrugged my shoulders "I believe he's one of yuna's guardians." Yuna spoke up. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" I put a hand on Tidus shoulder "If it makes you feel better, I'm next."

We had been walking down the path to the docks for a while now. The only fiends that had bothered us had been a bunch of heroes and had been dealt with fast. But that was about to change. The flapping of giant wings alerted us to our visitor. The Garuda flapped down in front of us. I took one look at it "Anybody know of a way to kill this oversized budgie?"

Tidus spoke to Wakka "A flyer. That's your department, right?" but Wakka looked a little worried. "True, true. But, uh... Why don't we let our summoner show us what's she made of?" I smirk, Wakka didn't think he could hurt the sucker so he was pulling out the big guns. And that was Yuna. All it took Valefor was about two seconds to kill the Garuda. But after Yuna had sent Valefor away we had a second visitor.

"Shit! A second one!" Wakka spoke up "Another one of those? No problem! Leave this one to me, ya." Wakka pulled back "say goodnight birdie!" and his blitzball smacked the Garuda right between the eyes. _Say what you like about Wakka, he maybe a prat but he's a damn good shot!_ Tidus and myself dashed in as lulu hit the Garuda with a fire spell. The two of us spit up and flank it. I dash in and find myself sent flying away as the Garuda lashed around wildly and I slammed into a rock. I shake my head and was about to get back up when I felt a warm feeling cone over me. As I look to my left, Yuna was there casting a healing spell. I jump back to my feet and run back to the fight "Thanks Yuna!" between in the four of us we made short work of the fiend. After the end of the fight, we started walking to the docks again.

Later on,I had taken the lead to get away from the ijeit two. Instead of protecting Yuna they had been going on about blitzball for the last twenty moments! At least Kimahri is doing his job and is by Yuna's side. The SGL or Lulu as she more commonly known as has taken the tail end Charlie spot. I know that Lulu can handle herself but I can't help but be worried. I try to tune out Tidus and Wakka's noise making and concentrate on the surrounding area. _Gods, I wish Auron was here he would get those two fools to get their heads out of there asses!_ Damn it a fucking rock concert could be going on behind us and we wouldn't be able to hear it with the amount of noise those two are making! Some rumbling happened to get my attention and the next thing I know I on the ground with a fiend trying to rip my throat out. "I could do with a little help here!" I could here lulu casting spells and then the fiend suddenly had a spear tip coming out of it. As Kimahri helps me off the ground I could see lulu getting ready to rip Wakka a new one.

I think I can guess what happened.

I walk up to Wakka and punch him right in the face. "Get your head out of your ass Wakka! Tidus has some reason to act the way he does. You don't! Start acting like a guardian or you will end up getting your summoner killed!" I turn to walk away but before I do I think I get a glimpse of Lulu smiling at me?

Finally we reach the docks and while Yuna was dealing with the crowd of people that had come to say goodbye I was on the ship trying to find the captain . And when I did I could tell by the look in the captain eyes that he thought that he could make a lot of money off me. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't in the mood to bargain. "Listen, you can't afford to be nasty to me right now. Theirs a summoner and her guardians on board right now. She knows I'm here asking for transport to kilika. Do you really want to start up a load of trouble? It wouldn't look good for you to be badmouthed by a summoner. And especially one that is of so importance." _ha! Take that you prat._ Grumbling, the captain walk off. I smirk and look out to the deck to see Yuna and the rest of the party coming onto the deck.

_Well its time for the fun to start. I just hope that I'm still alive at the end of it._


End file.
